vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yggdrasil (Digimon)
|-|Yggdrasil_7D6= |-|Yggdrasil Saga X= |-|Server Tree= |-|Yggdrasil + Barbamon= |-|Norn= Summary Yggdrasil, also known as the God of the Digital World is the Host Computer Digital World. Its name is based on the World Tree of Norse mythology. In the United States dub of Digimon Savers Digimon Data Squad it is called King Drasil, and instead of being treated like a God, is listed as a King. In several of the continuities in which he has appeared, Yggdrasil had full control over the Royal Knights. Yggdrasil has demonstrated the ability to predict the future, and transcends time and space. It can manipulate space-time (planned to move the Digital World to another universe, and it alone was able to seal the dimensional barrier at the end of Digimon Savers), and has power over life and death (he was able to revive Spencer Damon, although his body was destroyed and his soul had died with BanchoLeomon). Some of these powers were inherited by Bagramon when using Server tree parts to rebuild his body. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C | At least High 1-C Name: Yggdrasil Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, though sometimes regarded as either male or female depending on the media. Age: As old as the Digital World Classification: Overseer of the Digital World Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly, Regenerated from All Delete in which erased the entire Digital World in which Yggdrasil embodies), Plant Manipulation, Can create digital barriers that prevent interactions between universes, Dimensional BFR, Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Precognition,Nigh Omniscience, Existence Erasure and Power Nullification via Program X/Particle Worm (This erasure is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it. This means that it can erase even Conceptual and Abstract entities. This ability also nullifies all the powers of those effected by it), Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 5), Resurrection, Can create perfect clones of beings throughout history to fight alongside him. This includes the likes of the Royal Knights, Dexmon and Ogudomon, Forcefield Creation, Absorption, Attack Reflection, Energy Projection, Sealing, Telepathy, Acausality, Space-Time Destruction and Creation, Information Manipulation and Power Nullification via Reformatting (Yggdrasil is able to reformat one's existence. He can do this to a point in which he can remove the special properties from the opponent in order to return them into a basic state of being. Essentially removing special characteristics from the targets), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Created all of the Concepts of the Digital World, including the concept of Digimon themselves including life and death), Non-Corporeal, Can summon avatars to fight alongside it, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Consigned Daemon to a level of non-existence known as being "Deleted"), Law Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation (The concept of death has no meaning to him and has complete control over life and death), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Information Manipulation. Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse level (Avatars of Yggdrasil should still be capable of destroying the likes of Kernel and the rest of the Digital World) | At least High Complex Multiverse level (Commands the Royal Knights. Exists on a plane of existence beyond the Realm of the Four Holy Beasts who created their own layer above the several (more than 2, meaning at least 3) layers of the Digital World in which are no different in nature to the World of the Eaters which is constantly stated to be a higher dimension that not even Yggdrasil can comprehend. This places Yggdrasil's realm, Kernel at 10-Dimensional space as even the Digital World compared to the Physical World was used as a comparison to detail the nature of the world of the Eaters compared to the Digital World in terms of it being a higher dimension. Yggdrasil is able to destroy and recreate the Kernel along with the entire Digital World. Superior to the True forms of the Seven Great Demon Lords. All info is detailed in this blog) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to the Royal Knights) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Stated that it could move the space-time of the Digital World and create a new world using it as its basis.) Striking Strength: High Complex Multiversal | At least High Complex Multiversal Durability: High Complex Multiverse level | At least High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Virtually limitless (Even after having its core destroyed by Marcus's punch, it regenerated and seemed no worse for wear) Range: High Complex Multiversal (Oversees and controls the entire Digital World) | Multiversal+ (Gave the Mother Eater enough power to casually reset the multiverse) Standard Equipment: Crystals and Various Vines Intelligence: As the overseer of the Digital World, Yggdrasil is deeply ingrained in its workings and governs it as it deems fit. However, it is extremely rigid and logical much of the time, working off the statistics it calculates rather than visible evidence much of the time. Weaknesses: Extremely rigidly minded, tendency to ignore its Royal Knight's personalities and creeds in regards to its actions, causing them to turn on it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shards of Glass: Yggdrasil convenes a lot of crystals that can be used as drones or missiles. * Giant Crystal: Yggdrasil invokes a truly massive crystal, which can be used as a powerful missile with great destructive power. In Digimon World Re: Digitize Decode, Yggdrasil is surrounded by several of these giant crystals, which trigger a burst of energy beams in all directions, each of which are capable of destroying a Mega-level Digimon with a single blow. * Auto Repair: Yggdrasil is able to repair any damage to instantaneously. It is even able to repair itself after the total annihilation of its core. Note: Not to be confused with ENIAC or Huanglongmon who are the other "Gods" of the Digital World. Note 2: For an in depth explanation for all Yggdrasil's powers see this respect thread. Key: Avatars | True Yggdrasil Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Machines Category:Plant Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Trees Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Villains Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Information Users Category:Causality Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Norse Gods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Toei Animation Category:Acausal Characters Category:Destruction Users Category:Concept Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Law Users Category:Void Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 1